Lovebirds
by Rin Amaru
Summary: Lovebirds don't live long without their mates... HYxRP COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Lovebirds**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, only this story.

**A/N: **This story has been swimming in my head since I first saw the show 6 years ago. Here it is. It should only be about 2 chapters.

* * *

I had been sitting in the same, horribly uncomfortable, plastic chair for the past 8 hours. My wife, Relena Darlian-Yuy, was undergoing an emergency bone marrow transplant.

A few years ago, just over a month after our daughter, Emi, had been born, Relena had her first collapse during a UESN conference. Okay, so, maybe she was just tired; babies usually keep parents up all night. That's what everyone thought. Even Sally agreed it was nothing serious. And, with Relena being the strong-willed woman we all know her to be, she went back to work the next day. In addition to her 12 hour work day, she would spend time everyday with Emi and me before getting a few hours of sleep. The next few collapses were blamed on exhaustion. The former Queen of the World couldn't possibly be sick.

This morning, however, she fainted in a Preventers meeting. Luckily, Sally was sitting beside her and immediately checked her pulse. It was dangerously low. I was standing outside the room at the time, waiting for her to come and have lunch with her daughter and me. Suddenly, Sally and Noin carry her out of the conference room and onto a stretcher that had been called for. Without delay, she was airlifted to the main hospital on L1.

It was here that we all learned the terrible news. All along, she had been suffering from acute myelogenous leukemia. Her increasingly frequent collapses should have been red flags. The doctor wasn't sure about the cause, but mentioned the disease could be caused by extreme exposure to radiation. Immediately, I thought back to the many times Relena had been on or near a battlefield. It wouldn't be at all surprising if she had been accidentally exposed.

The doctor said she was in a very advanced stage of the disease, because it had not been treated, and the cancer had spread to her lungs, brain, and lymph nodes. If they couldn't successfully replace her bone marrow within the next few hours, Relena would die.

After allowing us to gape and blame ourselves for a few minutes, the doctor asked us if she had any close blood relatives, such as a child, parent, or sibling. Well, her parents were dead, so that was out of the question. Emi was too young to donate her bone marrow, so that option went out the window. Finally, we decided to call up Zechs. Being the overly concerned brother he was he would gladly give his baby sister his bone marrow.

We were right. Zechs was on the colony and in the hospital within the hour and was quickly led to the operating room to extract his marrow and test it for compatibility with Relena's. During that time, Relena herself was prepped for her surgery. Upon examining Zechs' bone marrow, they decided it was sufficient. Immediately, Relena was taken to the operating room to insert the bone marrow.

And now we're back to the present time, where I'm still sitting in this stupid chair, worrying about my precious wife and daughter. Emi, though not in mortal danger, is spending the night at Duo and Hilde's. Just the thought of my child spending time with that lunatic makes my skin crawl. Yes, he is one of my closest friends, but not someone I'd feel comfortable leaving my child with. At least my beautiful two-year-old daughter can play with their three-year-old son, D.J.

My pocket began to vibrate and I slid forward on the seat just enough to grab my cell phone. Seeing Duo's name on the screen, I hesitated before answering.

"… What?" I grunted, afraid to know why this imbecile was calling me.

"Hey, Heero! Don't worry; I'm not calling to bother you… though that would be fun… Nah, I called you because your daughter wants to say goodnight!" After a moment of hearing the phone being placed in tiny hands, I heard my daughter on the line and smiled.

"Hi, Daddy… Where's Mommy?" Emi asked, using what little English she knew.

I realized I had forgotten my wife's predicament for a moment. Emi's question brought me back to earth… or colony L1.

"Mommy's very sick, sweetie," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Why?" my daughter asked in her small voice.

"… I don't know, sweetie… But you can see her tomorrow, okay?" I hoped she couldn't hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"'Kay. Ni'night, Daddy!"

"Good night, Emi. Sweet dreams!" I said softly, blowing her a kiss. She giggled happily and blew a kiss back to me, unaware of the current situation.

The phone was jumbled around a bit and was back in Duo's hands, "You know? I still can't believe you're a daddy, Heero… Well, Hilde and I send our love and our prayers to the Princess! Well, I gotta go. See ya later, buddy!" With that, Duo hung up.

"Wow…" I muttered to myself, "And I thought that idiot could never shut up…"

You're probably wondering how on Earth I managed to settle down. Well, after wandering around for a year (seeing the sights, accepting random missions, etc., etc.), I realized I never truly followed my own advice.

I once told Trowa to 'always follow your emotions'. I never even knew I had emotions back then, I was just regurgitating the advice my first boss/father figure/trainer, Odin Lowe, gave to me. The saying never really held any meaning for me; until one morning.

I had arrived on Mars the day before and was staying in a room typically used as a living quarters for the men and women working to colonize the planet. It was small, but not uninhabitable. There was a tiny T.V. on the wall opposite the sleeping cots. Impulsively, I turned it on.

On the screen was none other than Relena's face. Her golden hair was tied back in a tight bun. Her aquamarine eyes shone with light and hope. It was clear that in her eyes were the souls of everyone on Earth and in the Colonies. She was giving a speech at another one of those conferences. She talked of peace and how we needed to work together to keep the peace. She said our dreams could become reality if we took charge of our war torn lives and put them together; if we followed our hearts.

Relena's voice awoke the meaning in the quote. I suddenly knew what my strange and weird emotions I had been trying to suppress and ignore were telling me all along. Immediately, I packed and left Mars for the Preventers headquarters in the Sanc Kingdom.

Upon arriving, I applied for a job there. Recognizing my name and connection to Relena, Lady Une selected me as the Vice Foreign Minister's personal bodyguard. After I signed in all labeled places on the working papers, Une firmly shook my hand and said, "Welcome to the team, Mr. Yuy. I'm sure Relena will be very pleased to see you!"

I replied with, "Hn… I do not want news of my arrival to reach her…"

Une's mouth dropped open in protest, but quickly smiled sweetly, "I understand, you little lovebird. It'll be our secret." I nodded and left for the door. Just before leaving, I turned to bow to the Lady. She simply winked at me.

After leaving her office, I couldn't help but smile. She had noticed how deeply I cared for Relena. How every breath I took was filled with her, every thought of mine was somehow linked to hers, and how every single thing I had done since the day I met her was for her. She had become my everything, and I loved her. Yes, you heard it right. I love my wife.

Continuing on… The following day, I began work. I was to arrive at Relena's home at 6:55 AM. She would be in the car at precisely 7:00 AM. I would escort her to her office by 7:25 AM and would then travel around with her all day to ensure her safety. At 10:00 PM, she was allowed to leave the office and return home with myself as her escort.

I pulled into Relena's driveway at 7:54 AM. Not long afterwards did I see a lovely girl with golden hair flying out of the door of her mansion and towards the car. Ever the gentleman, I exited the car to open the door for her. I hadn't even reached the other side of the car when I saw Relena drop the papers she was holding. Her mouth had dropped open in utter surprise. Next came flashes of different emotions across her face: shock, sadness, happiness, confusion, excitement, and… possibly… love?

Her eyes became glossy as her eyes filled with tears. Without caring about her schedule, her meetings, or the flowing world around her, she dove into my arms.

I held her.

Time stopped.

I had decided to follow my feelings, and they all led there. To that exact moment when I knew my love was returned. The moment when the beautiful lovebird who would spend the rest of her life with me sank into my waiting arms. That was where my real life began.

And here I am, five years later, stuck in this uncomfortable chair, waiting for news about the condition of the love of my life. I heard footsteps and instinctively turned my head towards the noise. The doctor was slowly walking down the hallway and stopped in front of me.

The doctor looked down at me over his thick glasses, "Mr. Yuy… Your wife…"

Watching the doctor's pale, shaking face, I became anxious, "Yes…? Is she alright?"

Silence.

"Your wife… stopped breathing and went into cardiac arrest near the end of the procedure… we brought in the defibrillator… and…" The doctor paused, rubbing his hands together, "You know… everyone… err… loves your wife very much… for all she's done, and…"

Before I knew what was happening, I had grabbed the man's collar and pressed him against the wall. I glared at the man. He was hiding something from me.

Threateningly, I asked, "What the hell happened to my wife?"

The doctor looked me straight in the eye for the first time. He was shocked, frightened, and deeply saddened. "Your wife, Mr. Yuy… has passed on…"

The words 'passed on' refused to register in my mind. Relena couldn't be dead. That's not possible. She was smiling at me this morning. She was playing with Emi on the kitchen floor with pots and pans. My beautiful, smiling wife couldn't die. My world couldn't possibly die.

I saw red. I screamed. I pulled at my hair. I punched through the concrete wall beside the doctor's head. I cried. That's right. I, Heero Yuy, have cried for the first time in my life.

I was so lost in my sorrow that I couldn't feel the blood pouring through my fingers. I couldn't feel the hands of various medical staff, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre restraining me from strangling the doctor who told me the news.

I had lost the will to live.

Suddenly, I remembered what Relena told me after she learned of her chronic condition this morning. The color had drained from her face, but she still turned her pretty little head and gazed up at me with those perfect, aquamarine eyes.

Smiling softly, in almost a whisper, she said, "If anything happens to me, take care of Emi."

With that thought in mind, I slowly regained my sanity.

I didn't know if I could speak to anyone. I wasn't even sure if I could live, but I knew I had to make sure Emi could. And that was motivation enough to bring me to the room they put Relena in.

I held her small, limp hand in mine, feeling the warmth drain from her soulless body.

I kissed her cheek for the last time.

Without speaking to anyone, I silently left the hospital.

I drove to Duo's house and (after telling him the news) took my sleeping daughter home to her bed. Caressing her fair skin, her chocolate hair, her closed Prussian blue eyes, I smiled. I guessed I could spend a few more years watching her grow up into the girl her mother wanted her to be.

But lovebirds don't live long without their mates.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lovebirds**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I wish…. I owned it… then I would be making so much money… However, I do not.

**A/N:** Final chapter. Not sure yet if I'll make an epilogue yet.

* * *

It is three years to the day that Relena died. Emi has grown up into a lovely little 5 year old girl. Duo and Hilde have just welcomed a new addition to their family and have thrown a party at their home on L2 to celebrate; and to make sure I don't do anything stupid.

Last year, on the same day, I tried to slit my wrists. However, the bleeding-to-death process takes way too long. Just long enough for Duo to find me when he dropped Emi off from spending the day at DJ's. Duo stopped the bleeding and brought me to the hospital. I was saved; unfortunately. I don't know how much longer I can go on without Relena.

Quatre handed me my third can of beer. I looked up at him, gave a small smile, and opened the can. That's pretty much how I've been communicating for the past three years. The only people I actually talk to are Duo, Emi, and, occasionally, the other ex-Gundam pilots.

It's a lonely life.

"Heero… You can't keep living like this! We just can't stand how you're wasting away right before our eyes. We're your best friends and we care about you!" Quatre blurted out of the goodness of his heart. He was always so pure and innocent. A slender hand rested on his shoulder.

I looked up. The hand belonged to his wife, Dorothy. Considering the fact that she once shot him, she and Quatre have come a long way with their relationship. Quatre was still the head of the Winner Corporation, frequently going to conferences all around the Earth Sphere. Dorothy was Quatre's right hand woman. She controlled the company during Quatre's absences and gladly did all the political dirty work.

They had a son a few months after Emi was born, Daniel. He inherited his parents' blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was the length Quatre's always was, but Danny's was much straighter. Quatre passed on his good, strong heart while Dorothy taught her son pride and the virtue of being powerful.

"Hn… I'm never alone. I always have Emi," I finally answered. Emi had become my life now. I set up surveillance in her kindergarten classroom to watch her. I escorted her everywhere she needed to go. I played with her, I talked to her, I protected her, I taught her how to defend herself… Everything a good father should do, I did. I even reserved my true smiles for her. She was my and Relena's baby; and I made sure she would never forget it.

"Is she alright without her mother?" I heard Trowa's calm voice say. Looking up, I saw him with Catherine on his arm. DNA tests proved they were not actually related. Thank god, or else their marriage would have been incest. Their son, Matthew, was born the same week Danny was. Just as their fathers were best friends, Matty and Danny were inseparable.

Trowa and Catherine were still traveling with the circus. The troupe was now mostly staying on L1, which was a good thing. Now Matty can have a stable environment to grow up in. Matty inherited Trowa's strange brown hair and Catherine's violet eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, she's fine. I often show her videos of her mother preaching her ideals. I hope she will defend Relena's teachings."

"If she has any sense of justice, she will certainly defend the world her mother created for her," Wufei stated in his usual way. Sally stood behind him, starting a conversation with Catherine.

They had gotten married a year later then Relena and I did. Everyone was amazed that Wufei even proposed. It's rumored that when he did, Sally thought it was a joke and laughed at him. To prove it, he kissed her full on the lips and confessed his love. She certainly believed him then.

Sally had given birth to fraternal twins shortly after DJ was born. A boy and, yes, a girl, they were named Lian and Meilan. Not at all surprising, both of their middle names were Nataku. I still can't believe Sally agreed to that…

Both children inherited their father's jet black hair and high moral standards. However, Sally passed on her ice blue eyes and desire to help others. Lian and Meilan were the perfect combination of the two.

I nodded to Wufei just as Duo and Hilde walked over, newborn baby in her mother's arms. Their second child, Mallory, was born only 5 days prior to today. Her blue-black hair could already be seen faintly on the top of her tiny head. Hilde chose the name: it means army counselor. Kind of a strange choice in a world without war.

DJ, Duo Junior, looks almost exactly like his father, but with Hilde's dark blue eyes and without a braid. Personality wise, they're quite different. They both like to joke around and have fun, but overall, DJ is a lot more badass than his father. And by badass, I mean he's occasionally sarcastic, cruel, and arrogant. I knew it was a bad idea for Wufei to move in down the street…

"Ain't it funny how we all got busy around the same time?" Duo laughed, gesturing towards the children on the play set behind him.

Little Danny was sitting on the top of the slide, talking to Matty who was hanging upside down from the nearby monkey bars. DJ was pushing a laughing Emi on the swings and Lian and Meilan were on a swinging see-saw thing. All of them were destined to become the best of friends, just as their parents have become.

Emi saw me watching her and she waved happily, chocolate pigtails blowing behind her. I flashed her a smile and gazed lovingly at her. It's a shame I'll have to leave them all…

Yes, I said that. But I didn't know why…

Hilde stared at me in pleasant surprise before saying, "Would anyone like to sit inside? I heard the colony will rain later today."

"Yeah, let's go!" Duo added excitedly, "Hilde made cookies!"

Upon hearing the word cookies, everyone stood and walked into Duo and Hilde's large family room and found a chair. I decided to sit outside and watch the kids a bit longer.

I noted that Emi's laughter sounded just like Relena's. Her skin was the same tone, her bone structure… Everything but her hair and eye color was the same. Why did everything remind me of her? Why?

All it ever did was cause me more pain.

If I could, I would have done everything in my power to save her. Why didn't I know? Why wasn't I smart enough or observant enough to pick up on her symptoms? I was her friggin' husband! Of all people, I should have known that my wife was dying.

I looked down at the hand holding the can of beer and saw the scar from the last suicide attempt. It would have been better if I died… Every day is like a living hell. Her face is everywhere and every time I see it, it feels like my heart is being ripped from my body. I don't know how much longer I can take it.

I downed the rest of the can and grabbed another. Does everything I touch have to die? The family I never knew, the Doctors, the soldiers I slaughtered… the one and only love of my life, the one girl I confessed my love to, the one girl I lived for, had to die.

Is my daughter next? If Emi died, what would I have left? With me and my luck, the only way she'd live a full life is if I died.

Yeah, that's how it had to be…

I know I promised Relena I'd take care of her… But, I already did. I taught her everything she needs to know to survive. I've made sure she went to live with Duo and Hilde in the event of my death. I played with her and grew closer to her everyday she would remember what her real father was like. I often showed home videos of her mother she would never forget her. I lived each day with her as if it were the last.

My promise has been fulfilled. Wherever Emi goes in life, she will be prepared because of what I taught her. She doesn't need me anymore. My sad, almost lifeless body will only hold her back from her true potential.

If I was going to do this, I had to do it then.

Barely realizing what I was doing, I stood up and walked inside. Ignoring the greetings from my friends who were watching a football game, I went up the stairs and into the guest room Emi and I were staying in.

Gently closing the door behind me, I sat down on the bed.

Maybe I shouldn't go through this. Maybe there's another way…

I heard a noise and, turning to look at the TV Emi left on, saw Relena's face on the news. They were having a special on her life for the anniversary of her death. My eyes filled with all-too-familiar tears.

Yes, this is how it has to be.

Reaching into the bag I had packed my clothes in, I pulled out my silenced pistol. With shaking hands, I took off the safety and held it to my temple. I took a deep breath…

"It's okay, DJ! I'll be right back, I just want to get my swimsuit on!" I heard Emi's voice say from outside the door. I stopped breathing. Closing my eyes, I faced the inevitable.

I heard a gasp and knew Emi understood what I was about to do. She was five years old, and she already understood death.

"Daddy… don't…" she stuttered, unsure of what to say. She stood in the doorway, hands reaching out towards me.

Sighing, I replied, "Emi, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that. But I love your mother, too. So much it hurts. Death will put an end to my pain…"

"No… Daddy, no…" Emi whispered, stepping towards me.

"I'm so sorry, Emi…" I said under my breath just as I pulled the trigger. A clearly female, blood curdling, scream filled the room.

The last thing I tasted was blood filling my mouth.

The last thing I smelled was Emi's lavender shampoo.

The last things I felt were her small hands and warm tears caressing my face.

The last thing I heard was Emi choking out the words, "I love you too, Daddy…"

The artificial sky opened up to man-made rain. A fake world cried for the Perfect Soldier who left his only daughter to rejoin his beloved Angel of Peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Sequel? No? If there will be one, it will be Emi's story. Can't tell you my ideas though! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lovebirds**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** daydreams of one day owning Gundam Wing… If only, if only…

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm caving in to a couple requests. One, I'm writing a final chapter to this fic from Emi's POV. Two, this chapter will be a prelude to the sequel which may or may not happen yet, depending on your reviews.

* * *

I was daydreaming in my Stealth Training class again. Since it was raining on colony L2 today, we were having class in an unused classroom instead of on the Training field. Normally, Danny, Matty, Lian, Meilan, DJ, and I would have been ecstatic with not having a normal class today.

Today, however, wasn't a normal day. It was 13 years to the day that my mother, Relena Darlian-Yuy, died and 10 years to the day my father, Heero Yuy, committed suicide. Shortly after my mother's death, the President declared today a holiday. Every other school in the Earth Sphere has the day off for Relena Darlian-Yuy day.

But, in Lady Une's Preventers Academy, the only breaks are weekends, the last week of December, and summer vacation. Lady Une does sympathize with me, though, and asked if I wanted the day off today. I casually refused, saying I was fine.

Fine, my ass. After watching your father die of 'lead poisoning' before your innocent eyes, you can never be fine. (**A/N:** 'lead poisoning' refers to being killed by a lead bullet) The only people who truly understand that are the ex-Gundam pilots and, my beloved best friends, their children.

Ever since that day, I have lived with Uncle Duo, Aunt Hilde, DJ, and Jenna. I was never adopted; I just live in their home. They're like the family I barely remember having.

"Miss. Emi Yuy," a gentle voice asked, violently interrupting my thoughts, "Would you like to tell us how to sneak into a house undetected?"

"Uhh… Oh, Aunt Lu! I mean, Lieutenant Noin… I… uhhh… I don't know…" I stuttered, confused with reality. The class snickered. Even Matty chuckled a bit before Danny gave him a what-do-you-think-you're-doing-they're-making-fun-at-Emi gaze. Matty stopped and gave me a look of apology. Meilan remained silent and attentive.

DJ, to my right, and Lian, to my left, glared at the other students. Since the school was only started the year I began first grade, all of us were placed in the same class. That's correct; we have all been here since we were six or seven years old.

Une required the children of the Gundam pilots to attend this school, should our help ever be needed to protect the peace. Actually, that's the true motive behind the school, but the public only sees it as a Preventers Prep school. My Uncle Milliardo and Aunt Lucrezia returned from Mars to teach at the school. All the ex-Gundam Pilots, except for Quatre and Duo who had other matters to attend to, became instructors.

My Aunt Lucrezia smiled at me and said, "That's alright, Miss Yuy. You will all know by the end of the day. We will be watching a video produced specifically for this class by the former Preventers Head of Security." My stomach began to drop as Aunt Lu put the DVD into its player.

My dad was…

"This man was the best Head of Security the Preventers have ever had. He was even… rumored… to have been the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero… though that fact was never proven… He married his ward in 200 A.C. and retired in 201 A.C. to care for his daughter, but in his retirement, he made a series of training films for this school," Aunt Lu said as she pressed play.

My heart skipped a beat.

A very handsome young man, about 22 years old, appeared on the screen. He had unruly chocolate locks mostly covering his cold Prussian blue eyes. He was glaring at the man holding the camera. The girls in class swooned.

"Hello, my name is Heero Yuy," my _father_ growled in a deep voice, "Duo, you better get this one right… I don't want to do this all day…"

Uncle Duo, off camera, laughed heartily, "Don't worry, buddy! So, whatcha gonna talk about today?"

My dad glared at Uncle Duo, still off-camera, and spoke in his monotonous voice, "I will be teaching you how to break into a highly secured building undetected. For this lesson, I will be using my own home."

Sticking his braided head just into the camera's view, Uncle Duo grinned jokingly, "Only Heero would break into his home when he could just use the front door!" My dad shoved Uncle Duo off the camera again.

"Hey, I'll tell Relena you were being mean when she gets home…" Uncle Duo pouted off-camera.

"Shut up, idiot…" my father hissed, "Continuing with our lesson, beginners will need a few things: Wire, an about .45 caliber silenced pistol, and dark clothing. As you gain more experience, like me, you will not need any materials."

I was gaping. My own father, who had been dead for the past ten years, was going to be teaching me how to invade my old house.

What I can't seem to understand is why I still love my father anyway. He killed himself before my eyes, seemingly without a care for my own feelings. He left me alone, at least in my mind, for a few years until I opened up again. Actually, I was mute for an entire year after the incident. In addition to all this, a lot of kids in school tease me about not having parents and such, leaving DJ, Lian and the others to help defend me.

Even though I probably have every right to hate him, I can't stop loving my dad. I will always remember the smile he always had on his face when I looked at him, the times he tickled me until I screamed for mercy, the days he took off from work to take me to see Matty and Uncle Trowa in the circus, the times he threatened to kill the parents of children who pushed me around in preschool and kindergarten…

He truly was a wonderful father who had his 'daddy's little girl', who adored him with everything she had, beside him. When I think of how almost perfect his life had been with me, I begin to doubt if he even loved me in the first place.

If he loved me as much as he always said he did, he wouldn't leave me, right?

Right?

My dad told me just before he committed suicide that he loved my mother, too. 'So much that it hurts.'

He must have loved my mother so much more than me. I feel almost as if I were insignificant in his life, as if I were replaceable…

I fought to hold back all-to-familiar tears as I stared at the man on the television screen with eyes that matched my own.

I felt a soft tug on my hand and turned to look at DJ. Pity, sadness, compassion, and possibly love were written in his small smile. DJ, unlike his father, did not enjoy showing emotions such as these in front of others. Spending days upon days at Lian Chang's house was definitely good for building character…

Forgetting about my tears for a moment, I half-smiled and welcomed his warm hand into mine. He showed these emotions for me.

At least someone cared about me.

Focusing back on the screen, I realized I missed practically the entire lesson. I watched as my father climbed through my parent's bedroom window. After landing on the floor, he became silent.

"After breaking in, you should always check to make sure you weren't discovered. Choosing not to do this could mean the difference between life and death," my father said, crouching so low to the beige carpet that his chocolate hair brushed it, "Usually, you should be able to hear an abnormal amount of footsteps for the area."

"You know, Heero… I think the coast is clear considering it's your own house!" Uncle Duo cackled, unable to contain his laughter any longer. My father immediately gave Uncle Duo the infamous 'Death Glare'.

"Shut up… Emi's sleepi—"

The loud, screeching cry of an infant was heard. For once showing an emotion other than hate and indifference, my father's eyes widened in alarm. He then darted off camera and into my old room next door with speed that would amaze even his sixteen-year-old self.

"Geez, Heero! Wait up!" Duo was heard saying as he detached the camera from its tripod and carried it into my room.

It was the same pale blue color I remembered. My dad was leaning against my crib, cradling me in his strong arms.

After being held for a few moments, the infantile version of me stopped crying. Without knowing he was still on camera, my father kissed my tiny forehead and softly stroked my pudgy cheeks.

The tears I thought had stopped begun again, with even more fervor. Could it be…?

"Awww…" Duo cooed off-camera, "Daddy loves his little girl…"

My father, the Perfect Soldier, the man without emotions, blushed deeply before placing little me back in the crib. He then turned to glare at Duo, shoving him out the door.

The DVD ended.

As I stared blankly at the bright blue color engulfing the television screen, I remembered the time my dad and I visited Aunt Lu and Uncle Milliardo in the Cinq Kingdom for Christmas. There was a thunderstorm that night and (having grown up in space) I was completely terrified. I jumped into my father's bed and snuggled up to him, letting him comfort me.

"Daddy?" I had asked, "What are you afraid of?"

My dad paused, seriously considering how to translate his already confusing emotions (at least to him) to a four-year-old.

"Losing you…"

My dad, the inhumanly strong, almost invincible being was truly afraid of losing his daughter.

Barely realizing the entire class was staring at me (they had noticed by now that it was me in the video), I smiled and wiped the tears off my face.

My father truly loved me.

* * *

Hilde, as part of her daily ritual, was scouring the area around colony L2 for debris she could salvage and resell. She spotted an unusually large object for the area floating about 100 yards from her shuttle.

Excited to see what the object was, Hilde quickly brought the shuttle beside the object and pulled it inside using the shuttle's claw. As she walked over to inspect the object, she immediately noticed the object was made from gundanium.

Upon closer inspection, her curious blue eyes read the mostly burned off words 'TIME MACHINE PROTOTYPE'

Hilde smiled happily.

She loved her job.

* * *

DJ, Lian, Meilan and I were walking home from school together, considering we live down the street from each other as well as the school. Meilan and I were seriously trying to decide who the hottest guy in school was. Lian and DJ couldn't care less.

It had stopped raining for the moment. The news this morning said the colony was testing the precipitation equipment. It was bound to rain again.

"Hmm… If I had to pick someone, I guess I'd pick Logan Mackenzie," Meilan stated, still pondering her decision. Pushing her shoulder length, jet black hair behind her, she stared off into space. Being one of her best friends, I immediately knew who she was thinking about. And it had nothing to do with Logan.

It was common knowledge that she actually had a crush on Danny Winner. Danny, being the sweet, wonderful person he is (half the time), acted as if he hadn't heard about it. He did smile at her more though…

However, when trying to pick the most drop-dead gorgeous guy we knew, Danny wasn't on that list.

In Danny's defense, he's definitely not unattractive.

"Yeah, Logan is rather hot..." I said, remembering him from my Hacking and Sabotage course last year. I did well in that class…

Lian grunted, his hell-black, ear length hair swaying in the gentle breeze, "Women talk about the most pointless things…" He sounded more and more like his father every day. Though I love my Uncle Wufei, watching his son become his clone was quite frightening.

Upon hearing the electronic version of Ozzy Osborne's "Crazy Train", we turned watch DJ frantically search for his cell phone. After finding it in his pant's cargo pocket, he flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh! Hey, Mom! We're still walking home… Yeah, she's here," DJ said, turning to hand me the phone, "Emi, my mom wants to talk to you."

Cautiously picking up the phone, I asked, "Yes, Aunt Hilde?"

"Emi, if you could have one wish that seems impossible and could change everything, what would it be?" my Aunt Hilde asked.

I stuttered, "I-I-uh-I don't know… Umm… Ha, ha! Tough question…"

"If you could somehow bring your mother back to life, would you do it?" she asked.

I paused. What could she be talking about? My mom's been dead for 13 years… But, if my mom was alive, I'd have known her. I'd have a _mother._ And if she was alive, then my father would have no reason to die. He would have been here with me for the past 10 years…

I'd have a family.

"Yes. I would do anything to bring her back," I finally responded.

"Well, I think I found something that could make that wish come true."

I was speechless.

I unconsciously grabbed the cloth over my quickening heart.

I grinned.

Toda was definitely not a normal day.

The artificial sky opened once again, this time to tears of joy.

* * *

**A/N: **The sequel would pick up from here. Should I, should I not? R & R! 


End file.
